Raging Fire
by PotterGeekDemigod
Summary: Don't have a summary yet but it's a Clairice fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil franchise

Ch. 1

"I'm fucking bored!" whined Rain, slamming her head on the side of Claire's car. "I want some actions! Fucking hell, where'd all the undead?"

"For once, I agree with you Rain." Jill groaned. "It's been a week! Mojave Desert is completely wiped out of Undead."

"If only Alice is here," Rain whispered but the three participants in the car heard her. "Me and her will be ass-kicking some zombies."

"Did you just said _Alice_?" Jill gasped. "Blonde hair, blue eyes?"

"Fuck, you know her?!"

"Fuck _yes_! Superwoman's my friend!" Jill cheered, suddenly losing her pessimistic view of the desert. "Met her during the outbreak in Raccoon City. She helped us got out of town."

" _Bitch_ always help other people." Rain grunted, fondness was heard on her voice which surprise the leader of the Convoy who was just listening at the two women. "She works for Umbrella as head security of the underground facility called the Hive. I and my team was ordered to lock down the facility and shut the Red Queen. I was bitten but Alice got me a cure. Even sacrifice herself so I can ran away before Umbrella took a hold of us. Never seen her again after the outbreak in Raccoon City."

"That sounded like Alice, alright." Jill mused softly. "I was the alpha bitch in town and I always wanted to be the powerful one. Me, Peyton and Terri are hiding out in the Chapel surrounded by lickers; we're all out of ammunition that time. But this _bitch_ Alice suddenly entered through the Chapel's mosaic windows with a motorbike. She just stole my crown as the alpha-bitch in town! I fucking _hate_ her, but she's so fucking _badass_!"

"We got out of Raccoon City with Carlos, LJ and this little girl Angie." Jill continued. "Alice is fucking careless when it comes to her own life. When the chopper was going down, a shrapnel was flying towards Angie and Alice just shield her body with it."

"Oh my god," K-Mart breathed. Her eyes stricken with horror. "She's dead?"

" _Almost_ dead." Jill whispered. "Carlos decided that if anyone can help Alice, it'll be Umbrella. We left her _almost_ corpse on the outskirts of Raccoon City and started planning how we can smuggle Alice out. When we did, something about Alice had changed. We don't know what but she became isolated, barely talks, doesn't look at us anymore. Then just one night, she and Angie disappeared."

"Never thought that bitch would be an enigma." Rain mused, chortling along the way. "She look so soft-spoken the first time I saw her. Then all of a sudden, she had this amazing skills that wasn't present before the incident at the Hive."

"She sounds so amazing," K-Mart dreamily sighs. "I want to meet her!"

Jill smirk. "Hopefully we can find her along the way."

Claire listened carefully while driving in the desert of Mojave. This Alice, she sounded like a complete paradox. Despite the overwhelming compliments this two companions of her had been raining towards the mystery woman, Claire is completely aware that the woman is also dangerous. If Umbrella took a hold of you twice, there's a hundred percent sure that that corporation had _fucked_ up this Alice' mind and body. Umbrella Corporation are playing gods, and if Alice had been at their mercy, that woman is good as dead. Claire can't imagine herself being played and experimented by that awful corporation. The same corporation who fucked up their world – her world.

Still, Claire's curiosity towards the enigmatic woman was at a highest peak. Jill and Rain are both alpha-bitches of her Convoy. The people respect them both having the two save lives more than they could count. The two are often aloof and detached. But the way they describe this unknown woman, it was a surprise how they just pour out compliments towards her. Regardless of her small amount of fear towards this Alice, she wanted to meet this woman. The first person who melted Rain and Jill's cold-hearts.

Claire suddenly faltered the movement of her Humvee and stared up ahead. Two lone figures were sitting comfortably in the sand as they read on their small notebook. Claire can't figure out their faces since it was mostly covered by a large scarves. Just beside them, a blue sparkly Suzuki GSXR 750 was in sight. Claire suddenly drooled. She love her _Hummer_ , but nothing compares her love for motorcycles.

"Fuck! Stop the car, Claire! Stop the car!" Jill yelled as she unstrapped her seatbelt. She threw the door open and jumped out of the Hummer.

Claire pulled over and reach for her walkie-talkie. "This is Claire, we'll have to pull over for a second."

"Roger that, Captain." Came Carlos' answer on the other line. Rain and Claire looked at each other before jumping out of the Humvee.

"I know that hair somewhere…." Jill said shakily. The two strangers stood up. The smallest figure removed her brown scarf and showed her face. A blonde girl with freckles on her face was revealed as she smiled up to Jill.

"Hello, Jill. It's been a while." Said the girl softly.

"God, Angie…" Jill's lips quivered and ran up to the small girl pulling her in a tight hug. "Oh my god, I thought I'd never see you again! Where the hell have you been?!"

"Alice and I had been looking up for anti-virus." Angie softly said. "We missed you."

"Alice…" Jill's eyes moved towards the other figure who was now chuckling softly. "Oh you bastard! You utter _fuck_!"

"Now, now, Jill," Claire felt shiver on her spine upon hearing a very husky voice came from the stranger. "There's a child here, might want to lessen the cursing."

"Uh-uh, fuck you!" Jill ripped the scarf away from the woman's face.

Claire's jaw slackened. This Alice was _ravishing_. Claire could have sworn she never saw such beautiful face before. She noted Alice' defined jaw line and her sun-kissed blonde hair that framed her cheeks. Her azure eyes were twinkling mischievously as she stares at her old friends.

" _B-Bitch_!" Rain gasped in surprise.

" _Always_ good to see you, Rain." Alice coolly greeted. The Latina ignored the flowing sarcasm from the woman's luscious lips as she pulled the blonde in a tight hug. Jill was hugging the woman from behind while Rain took the opposite.

Jill pulled away and swiftly slap the blonde's face. "Jill!" Angie shouted in shock.

"Mm. I probably deserve that." Alice said.

"Damn right, you do!" Jill growled. "Where have you been?!"

Alice opened her mouth to answer but got interrupted when Carlos and LJ's voice was heard from behind Claire.

"Motherfucker! Butter my butt and call me a biscuit! Look whose back!" LJ swooped in and pulled the blonde in another hug and twirled her around. "Little Angie's 'ere as well, eh?"

Rounds of laughter flitted the desert as the former escapees of Raccoon City got reunited again. Claire and K-Mart watched them silently while leaning on the side of her Humvee. Carlos stepped forward to pull Alice into an embrace that the blond woman accepted quite awkwardly. Claire frowned at the image, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared holes into the back of Carlos' head.

"If glares could kill, Carlos would be dead by now." K-Mart mused before giggling. Claire huffed before sauntering away from the good vibes of Carlos' friends.

"Mikey, set up the perimeter. We'll be staying for an hour or two. Move out!"

Heads whipped towards the red-head's direction as she bark orders to her members. Alice quietly move away from the group as she took observation of the Red head leader of the Convoy. The woman was gorgeous, not that Alice would say that out loud. But it was true nonetheless. The paleness of her skin, to her fitting red hair. It fits her, they always say that red hairs are _feisty_. The woman also had an alluring emerald eyes, cute upturned nose and kissable pink lips.

Alice had met woman of her caliber. There's Rain, the first woman Alice had admire and cared for. Despite the woman's hardcore interior, the Latina was actually soft on the inside. She vaguely remember how Rain's lips quiver when she pulled the trigger killing her friend or _more than friend_ JD with her pistol. Alice was so close to losing the Latina, thank god for the antivirus. Seeing Rain for the first time, there would be some sort of forewarning. Then there's Jill. This particular former member of STARS is unlike Rain. She was rather fun to be with. Have a good sense of humor and calm in any situations thrown at her. Alice remembered the exact words of Jill when she disposed the three Lickers inside the Chapel; the infamous ' _Who the fuck are you_ ' is what triggered Alice's likeness towards the woman. And just like Rain, there is this caution plastered on Jill's forehead, a warning that this women's are dangerous.

And with that, Alice conclude that this Claire also had the vibes of this two. But there's a something with the red head. She feels like fire to Alice and they say that if you play with fire you're gonna get burned. Figuratively speaking since Alice gets burned a lot; _literally_. Alice doesn't want to feel any emotions towards the red-head since she can't afford to feel anything anymore. Alice was just _fascinated_ at Claire Redfield.

"Hey, Freckles!" Jill called, waving her hand. Claire walked towards the group and raise an eyebrow. "Alice this is Claire, Claire meet _Superwoman_."

Claire held out her hand. "Finally in the flesh. They were just talking about you earlier, how you always came in time and save people's lives." Claire inwardly flinch at her chosen words. _Damn it._

"Are they now?" Alice mused. "Trust me, they're exaggerating. I'm no Superwoman. _Monster_ maybe."

"What do you mean?" Claire's brow furrowed.

Alice winked and release her hand. "You don't wanna know."

Alice stumbled when Rain slap the back of her head. "Quit bitching, _bitch_! You're no monster. We'll fuckin' destroy umbrella and bring your humanity back."

"Alice had already started doing that." Angie smiled.

"Um, what?"

"Alice," Angie gestured at the blonde woman. "She had been infiltrating Umbrella facilities this past few years."

"WHAT?!" Jill and Rain shouted in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I got suddenly inspired to write a Clairice fic after watching the Final Chapter. Bear with me guys lol


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil franchise

Ch. 2

Claire watched in amusement as Jill and Rain bombarded Alice with tons of questions. The latter seems to be enjoying herself annoying her friends while the little girl Angie keeps fending Jill off of Alice. Rain was just glowering beside them, shooting snide remarks at the blonde woman. Carlos and LJ were both trying to get to talk to Alice but Jill was still hovering the said woman.

"Jill, let Alice breathe." Angie giggled, pulling Jill away.

"She deserves to suffocate!" Jill argued. "Bitch's getting all the fun."

"Hey, if you think infiltrating Umbrella facilities is fun, by all means, do it yourself." Alice stuck out her tongue. "And besides, I wasn't going there alone."

"Which makes it even more fucking irritating!" Rain glared at the blonde. "How dare you not let us joined! I've been itching to kick some Umbrella ass! And where have you been staying this whole fucking time? You and the brat look like you just got out of shower."

Alice sat up straighter and her face turned serious.

"After me and Angie disappeared, we went back to Raccoon City." Alice started. The others widened their eyes in surprise. "The Hive, the underground facility deep beneath the city wasn't destroyed after the sanitizing. We went looking for survivors near the place and found a few. Took us a year before we cleaned up the facility."

"Bullshit!" Rain rasped, her eyes wide. "That place is crawling with infested rotting humans as well as those monsters we've fought!"

Alice shook her head. "I told you, I cleaned the whole area. The ventilation, the undead, the bloodstains, even the metallic cages where the mutations are being oriented, it's all wiped out. The place became a safe haven to a numerous amount of survivors."

"You…have survivors with you?" Claire asked incredulously.

"Yes, hundreds of them. The facility have been livable since last year. My and Angie had been looking for survivors since then."

Rain breathed heavily and grasped the blonde's shoulders. "The Red Queen, the computer system. The alarm, everything about Umbrella, it's pulled out of the main database?"

"Yes, Rain." Alice firmly said. "The facility is safe. We have the best computer hackers working on the facility. Even Angie can hack to their system. That day when Angie and I disappeared," she said throwing a look at Jill. "I went back to Detroit facility and took them down. Dr. Isaacs wasn't there but the main network of their computer was still working. I hacked into their network and downloaded the satellite trajectories and stayed off the grid."

"Stayed off the grid? Can they do that? Locate you, I mean." Carlos asks.

"Dr. Isaacs had done something to me. Remember that time when I am completely out of character? Umbrella was controlling me." Alice swallowed thickly while Angie grasped her hand.

"I noticed it the moment we pulled her out of the facility." Angie supplied. "There's something new about Alice' aura. Turns out, they implanted some kind of chip into her brain and took control of Alice sometimes. Alice was trying to control it, especially when she received an order to eliminate me."

"Fuckin' hell, what!?" LJ gasped.

"I was no use to them even if I have the T-virus in my system." Angie softly answered. "Their main concern was Alice. They _want_ Alice desperately. That's the reason why we ran away. Alice doesn't want to hurt anyone. A year ago, a doctor who gone rogue against Umbrella was one of the survivors who Alice saved. She performed a surgery on Alice's brain and took out the chip."

"Fuck!" Jill swore. "I am having a hard time swallowing all this fucking information. I…I can't even…"

Alice pulled something from her duffel bag and tossed it at Jill's lap. Claire gasped seeing a whole pack of Marlboro. Jill widened her eyes and tore the plastic away before plucking one cigarette before she gave Claire some.

"Breathe and relax, Jill." Alice said, smiling broadly. Claire looked away from the blonde. She was just too beautiful especially when smiling.

Rain blew out the smoke and leaned on a rock. "Abernathy, you're a fucking savior. I don't often say this but I _fucking love you_!"

"Two years out in the open and you've turned into a softie? Disgraceful." Alice tilted her head when a small rock zoomed past her. The Latina huffed and looked away but a smile was plastered on her face.

"So, how'd you find us?" Claire suddenly asks.

Alice gave her a smile. Claire inwardly cooed at the sight. "We heard your transmission yesterday and took off to find you. It was easy enough since you've been giving coordinates."

"Do you usually bring a kid with you?" K-Mart questioned. Claire smiled at her little sister. Her awe toned voice was obviously clear and heard. The girl was smitten now with Alice upon hearing every bit of information about the blonde woman. Even Claire felt admiration towards her increase tenfold.

Alice shook her head. "No, she usually became the second in command in the facility every time I went out. She said she personally wants to see this Convoy whose been roaming the Nevada deserts. And besides she's eighteen."

"W-What?!" K-Mart sputtered. Even Claire choke on her cigarette and stared at Angie warily. "But – but she's small, no offense Angie."

Angie grinned. "None taken. As I've said earlier, I have the T-virus in my system. When I was little, I had to walk on crutches. The doctors said I will get worse as the day goes by. My daddy found a way to regenerate my cells causing an abrupt neutralization in my body. The T-virus stopped the growing massive implication of my disease."

"No fucking wonder you speak like an adult." Rain grunted. "Let me guess, Abernathy's smuggling you some anti-virus in every facility?"

"Nope." Angie smiled. "Alice found a way to completely and permanently neutralized the disease in my body. It may take a while, but soon, I'll grow taller and I don't have to take daily dosage of the T-virus anymore."

"Wonder woman," Jill started, her eyes were watery. She stood and went to Alice's spot before soundly kissing the blonde firmly on her lips. Claire's jaw dropped at the sight. _What the fuck is Jill doing? She said before that she's interested in my brother_ , Claire thought in annoyance. "I love you too. Thank you for saving Angie."

Alice smiled softly and winked at the former STARS member. "You and Rain turned into a sappy shit. But…er, you're welcome. You don't have to thank me though. I was just helping."

"Ah, still fucking modest." Rain murmured. "So, what's the plan?"

"If Claire approved," Alice said, nodding at the red head. "This Convoy can stay at the facility for as long as you like, of course. There's shelter, food, cigarettes… _shower_." She wrinkled her nose playfully at Jill.

"Ha-Ha, fuck you, blondie." Jill playfully punched her. "Claire, your call."

"Fuck yes. If it's safe, then why the hell not? I am also dying for a good shower." Claire said. Carlos and LJ both grinned and ready to announce to the rest of the convoy the good news. Alice and Angie smiled and shared a high-five with each other.

"Alice Abernathy, you're really something else." Jill said softly before following Claire towards the Convoy.

"What she said." Rain murmured and shoved Alice away before bolting.

Alice chuckled lightly. "Sappy bastards. Disgusting." Angie giggled as the two watched the Convoy prepared to take leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look at that _bastard_ with her shiny blue bike. Where the fuck did she even get that?" Rain asks. She, Claire, K-Mart, Jill and Angie all rode the Hummer. The latter was placed inside the car since the sun was scorching hot outside.

"You know, America is not completely low on supply with motorcycles and cars. Garage in the facility is filled with motorbikes and cars that Alice took." Angie supplied. "The whole place is completely accommodated."

"Still can't fucking believe she managed to clean that shit."

"Even I didn't believe at first that she can wipe that place clean." Angie said. "But Alice was _desperate_. She'd been crying every night when she thought I was asleep. She keep murmuring that the _Apocalypse_ was her fault."

"Why would she say that?" K-Mart asked softly. "Isn't it Umbrella's fault?"

"It _is_." Rain firmly said. "She blames herself because she works for Umbrella before. The virus started in the Hive killing all the employees of the hidden facility. It wasn't her fault. It was her asshole of a husband."

Claire gripped the stirring wheel tightly. Why did she even assume that Alice was gay? The woman was fucking beautiful. Of course, she'd be straight for god's sake. And for that matter, why did the information of her having a husband hurt her? Does she really already like Alice?

"Husband?" K-Mart echoed. "She's married?"

" _Was_." Rain replied. "Fucking asshole became a breakfast to this mutant inside the Hive. When he turned into a zombie, Alice beheaded him. Hey, Angie, when you said that Al changed, what kind of change? She seems reluctant to share it with us."

"Um, er, don't you think it's Alice's place to tell you that?" Angie fidgeted nervously.

"Come on, kiddo!"

"Rain, let it go." Claire said. The former groaned in annoyance and pouted. "Fucking fine."

Angie sighs. " _Alright_. Alice also have the T-virus in her system pretty much like me." K-Mart and Claire gasped in unison. Rain's jaw dropped. "Jill and the others know of it already. Alice's cells bonded with the T-virus. It was assimilated into her molecular structure, turning her into something else."

"A _weapon_." Rain and Jill murmured. Their hands turned into a fist as they clench their jaws, inwardly playing some gruesome way to take down the Umbrella Corporation and how to eliminate the people who did those things to Alice.

"Weapon? You mean against this hordes of zombies all over the world?" Claire wondered.

"Actually," Angie interrupted. "America is the only infected country in the world."

Claire pulled the break in surprise as they all gaped at Angie. "Say that again."

"We found this blueprint, you see. There is a wall, a huge metallic wall that separates America from the outside norm. Umbrella is experimenting the people who are left alive in this place. If they found out that there's still a huge amount of survivors, they'll disposed us. They would probably expose the T-virus from the other countries as well." Angie explained. "The reason why we're all still alive is because they haven't found Alice yet."

"So that's why she's been gathering survivors." Claire stated. God, how selfless that woman could be? Doesn't she care about her own life? Alice truly is an enigma.

"To deploy all the survivors to the other uninfected country." Jill finished. "And give herself back to Umbrella."

"How fucking selfless!" growled Rain. "Not gonna fucking happen."

"That woman had done too much for us already. There's no way in hell I would approve of this shit plan of hers. Angie, don't worry. We won't let Alice know that you already told us her plan. And thank you for telling us." Jill said, wiping the tears of the younger blond.

Claire revved up her Hummer and continued following Alice. She agree to her two friends. There's no way in hell she'd approve of such nonsensical plan. She just met this woman and yet Claire felt a jolt of fear how overwhelming her protectiveness is for Alice's safety. _Fucking great! I'm totally liking this woman...oh, fuck me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yep, I made a new version of Resident Evil. But don't worry, it'll come out as a surprise lol

Leave a review so I can update again. Mwaah. Clairice for life!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil franchise

Ch. 3

"Fucking hell," Rain murmured in awe. "Why the fuck is your mansion still intact? Raccoon City should be in ruins."

Alice sighed. "I told you, Umbrella took precautionary method in case something happened in the future with their laborious experiments. After we got out of the mansion, Major Cain activated the wall that spared this house against the horrendous explosion that night."

"Can't wait to bring those bastards down." Rain growled. "It creeps me out that I'm going back down there. Shit, I'm having goose pimples."

Alice smirks. "Don't worry, the place is different than before."

"It better be." Rain warned.

Claire followed Alice as she unlocked a secret door just behind the mirrored wall. Alice ushered them all inside and changed the password to their secret entrance. Claire gasped at the numbers of motorcycles resting on the empty white floor of the hidden place. Various types of weapons are also placed on a wooden long table that Claire admired. She whistles lowly causing Alice to chuckle.

"You can pick anything you want." Alice said with a smile.

"Anything?" she breathed.

Claire's eyes lighted before she pulled two silver Desert Eagles. "I think Desert Eagles suits you more. Hey, LJ! Still have those shitty golden DE of yours?"

"Fuck you, _Vanilla_! Don' cha dare call them names! Those were my babies, lost one but still hanging in 'ere." LJ grunted, glaring playfully at Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes and whispered on Claire's ear. "He's shitty with guns. I wonder how he lasted this long. Swear this guy is born to be some sort of clown during the Apocalypse."

Claire chuckled and can't help shivering when Alice's hot breathe brush her ear. If Alice noticed, she didn't dare mention something about it. She just gave the younger woman a smile and nodded at her to ride the mini-train.

" _De javu_." Rain winces. "Can't fucking…"

"Rain," Alice softly said. "Do you want to stay here for a while? I can come back for you later."

"No." The Latina firmly said. "I'm fine, _fuck_ this. Let's go."

Alice nodded and pulled the lever. The train started revving itself as they ascended deeper into the underground facility. The camera atop the ceiling of the train lit up flashing a white girl wearing a white dress.

Rain jumped up to her feet and pointed her gun at it. Claire and the others joined Rain's movements though they were confused.

"What the _fuck_ , Alice!?" Rain snaps. "I thought you said this place is…"

"Rain, for fuck sakes!" Alice snaps back. "For the last fucking time, this place is safe! This is not the Red Queen nor an enemy, now do me a favor and put your fucking guns down!"

" _Project_ Alice," the holographic girl chirped. "I see you've found the owner of the transmission I've found last night. I have good news."

"Mm. What?" she asks, still glaring at the others.

"Thomas and the others have breached Umbrella's satellite earlier this morning. I downloaded every facilities' locations in the United States of America and found a close one where you've picked these survivors."

"Where?"

"Nevada Deserts. Surprising more so, is that Dr. Isaacs is the occupant of that area."

Upon hearing the name, Alice had tense all of a sudden. Her eyes turned deathly cold and her lips thinned in a firm line. "Status report of that place."

"My sister, The Red Queen has been assisting Dr. Isaacs in managing the security in the said facility. I can't afford to hack into their system since it will trigger our current location if the Red Queen finds out. I've only got five minutes earlier to download the files in their satellite, I can't do it again."

"Damn it." Alice swore. "Anything else?"

"Yes. _Code Red_ is a success." The girl informed. "Nevada's underground facility is filled with anti-virus and other development research. If we are lucky, there might be a serum located in there to neutralize your power. Though I should warn you, there are at least a thousand of technicians and armed soldiers waiting for you if you are to infiltrate them again."

"That never stopped me before." Alice commented wryly.

The girl frowned at her. "Be reminded _Project_ Alice, Dr. Isaacs would stop at nothing just to get his hands on you again. I implore you, don't go alone."

Alice wrinkled her nose and waved a dismissive hand. "I'll visit the computer room later. Thank you."

The holographic avatar disappeared just as they arrived in their location. Rain was breathing heavily and have Carlos supporting her arm around his shoulder. The image of another holographic computer girl brought an unpleasant memories to the former Umbrella worker. Alice opened another metallic wall and nodded for them to get inside.

"Angie, tour them around, okay? I'll pay a quick visit to the computer room." Alice said. She then looked at everyone then to Claire. "Meet you at the cafeteria in an hour."

Claire blushed hotly but gave a firm nod. "Alice, thank you."

"You're very much welcome." She replied with a wink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God, this is fucking brilliant!" K-Mart squealed as she threw herself on a soft mattress.

In any occasion, Claire would have reprimanded her sister for using such foul language. But at the moment, she couldn't care less. She even agree in a highest level. The place was brilliant. When Angie led them to a narrowed corridor towards another set of door, Claire couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw once the door was opened.

Several people greeted their sight. It was a miracle to see lots of people alive after their country was quarantined by Umbrella Corp. The facility was high ceiling and have electrical supplies. The place was cool due to the maximum level of the air conditioning around the area. Angie led them to a series of doors. Claire grouped them into three who will be roommates during their stay in the fine establishment.

K-Mart and Claire chose the far-end room next to Rain and Jill. Angie nervously fidgeted to which the four took notice.

"What is it Angie?" K-Mart asks. She closed the door and went out to talk to the younger girl.

"Um, well, nobody chooses those room because it's transparent on both side." Angie sheepishly explained. "If it makes you uncomfortable, you can switch room with Alice. The people here decided that Alice should take the largest room. What about you Claire?"

"Huh? What about me?" Claire raise an eyebrow.

"Do you want to be roommates with Alice?"

Jill stifled her laugh when the Convoy's leader's face turned redder than her hair. "W-Why would I want to be roommates with Alice?"

"Oh, if you don't want, maybe Jill would want to?"

Claire's shoulder slumped upon hearing that sentence. Seriously, is Jill and Alice involved before? Jill once said she had a crush on my brother, Claire insisted inwardly. The black-haired woman saw the crestfallen of her leader and decided to decline the offer.

"Thanks, Ange. But I'll stick with Rain." She winked.

"I call dibs on the top bunk though." Rain said before rushing inside the room. Jill followed whilst yelling, "That's fucking unfair! Let's toss coin!"

"Okay?" Angie scratched her head. "I can stay with K-Mart if you're uncomfortable?"

Claire kissed the small girl's temple and said, "I'm fine, Angie. Thank you so much for accommodating us. The whole place is great. I don't mind the transparent room as long as the bathroom isn't."

Angie blushed. "The bathroom's all metallic walls. Privacy intact."

"Then, we're good." She giggled. "I'll see you guys in a bit. Dinner will be served later in the cafeteria. Two floors above."

Claire closed the door with a bang. Her eyes scanned the room and saw Jill and Rain on the other side dancing around wearing only their bras and shorts. Claire's eyes widened at the sight while K-Mart giggled.

"Jill's like a child, look at her!" K-Mart continued laughing while waving at them. Jill's grin widened and danced provocatively on the transparent wall.

Jill was hot, Claire could admit that. But her thoughts drifted to a certain sun-kissed blonde hair, imagining her wearing a bra and a shorts as well. Alice would be ten times hotter than Jill could ever was, Claire concluded. Rain's well endowed, her abs are defined. It made Claire a bit insecure though. Would Alice find her attractive?

 _Shit! Fucking shit! Okay, deep breaths Claire. You need to calm the fuck down. Alice is not married, well, not anymore, and Rain said her husband was a total douche. I don't know if she's gay but Jill kissed her earlier and I swear a saw a tongue in there! Fucking Jill. It was a friendly kissed though. More like a gratitude kiss. Shit, I'm turning into a green eyed monster. Baby steps, Claire. I need to know some private information from Jill. But for now…shower would be good._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jill's eyes widened and her jaw-dropped at what she saw from the other room. Claire was removing her white camisole revealing her black bra. She didn't have the foggiest clue that Claire have _that_. And those slim hip and creamy legs. She whistled lowly.

"Damn. Alice is in for a ride." She whispered in the air.

"Fuck yeah. Blondie got herself a ginger." Rain agreed with a toothy grin.

Jill whipped her head towards her roomie. "You knew?"

"What? You think I'm fucking blind?" Rain snorted. "It's disturbingly obvious the first time Freckles openly gape at Alice. She looked at Alice like she was fucking naked."

Jill laughed and put an arm around Rain's shoulder. "I think we should do something to those two. Whaddya think?"

"Count me out. I'd rather tease Freckles every time I catch her making _googly eyes_ at Alice."

"You're such a bore!"

"You're such a girl." Rain countered. "Let them do their own thing. But…if they're both fucking hopeless, then let's do this shit."

Jill whooped and hugged the Latina. "Hey, get off! Your tits are squishing my cheeks!"

"My tits are nice!"

"Didn't say they're not!"

"Aha! So, you find them _nice_?" Jill wiggled her brows suggestively.

"Fuck off, I don't swing that way."

"Hey, I don't as well!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This shit is nice!" moaned LJ as he bit into a lamb chop, his eyes rolling into his head. "No offense guys, I appreciate the canned food we have but _shit_! I missed the taste of a normal meat."

"And fresh vegetables." K-Mart added.

"And fruits." Carlos remark. "Wonder how Alice managed this."

"Speaking of Alice, where the hell's that woman?" Jill murmured on her apple.

Claire felt definitely safe in this underground facility even if it was owned by the Umbrella Corp. This was the most secure feeling Claire ever felt ever since the outbreak. Out there, in the open land, where countless of Undead is roaming around, safe is a toxic word. She can feel some heavy burden being lifted off her shoulder. Her convoy is safe and sound within these walls and it was all thanks to Alice.

"Speak of the devil." Rain gestured at the door.

Claire felt blown away from Alice's choice of wardrobe. The blonde haired was wearing a tight white V-neck shirt paired with a black shorts. Over her legs was a Glock strapped in. Alice walked up to them and sat next to Claire.

"Say, Claire, that Mickey boy, can he work with the others up to the computer room? I think he'll be very valuable when it comes to transmission and coordinates." Alice asks before popping a grape.

"I think he'll like that." Claire said thoughtfully before chuckling. "And it's _Mikey_."

Alice shrugged. "Mickey suits him more."

"Say bitch," Rain threw chicken bone on Alice's head. "What's that White Queen? Ain't a homicidal bitch like her sister?"

"Nope. When I smuggled some data in the Detroit facility, they had the main copy of the Red Queen's main data info. We had reprogrammed her making her into our ally. She's good, but not good enough to sneak into the Red Queen's database. We're still working on that though."

"And about that Nevada facility?"

"Ah, that. Fortunately, she manage to find where Dr. Isaacs is. Payback's a bitch." Alice grinned maliciously.

"And you're going there alone? Even your holographic in command said that it's highly dangerous." Claire pointed out.

"She'd talked me into it. If Code Red would be here tomorrow, I'd bring them with me."

"What the actual fuck?" Jill stood, glaring daggers at Alice. "You're leaving me and Rain behind? Listen up _punk_. Rain and I had been dying to butt-kick! Give us some actions!"

Alice held up her hand. "Jeez. Calm the shit down. I can't…I don't know Jill. How about in another excursion?"

"No deal, fucker. We're going. So is Carlos." The said man nodded, enthusiastically. "Anyone else?"

"Me." Claire raised her hand.

"What? No." Alice shook her head. "Stay here with the others. They're going to need you."

Claire frowned at her. "You think I'm incapable in taking care of myself?"

" _God_ , no. I think you're a very capable woman." Alice scratched her cheek thoughtfully before sighing heavily. "Fine. But you'll stay behind me. No arguments."

Jill smirk. "Someone's a bit protective of our Freckles here."

Claire blushed and stabbed the pork rather forcefully. Alice looked away and continued rubbing her face, hoping to brush away the redness of it.

" _I'm so screwed_." They both thought in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice, Claire, Rain, Jill, K-Mart, Angie, Carlos and LJ are all lounging in Alice's room having a mild conversation about their past but they are all obviously more curious about Alice's life than the others. Alice wanted some privacy about her past but Claire and the others are all stubborn and insisted in sharing some insights about her horrendous past. She turned to the red head beside her and can't help but drown in her fierce yet innocent features. Alice haven't seen her in action yet, but she pretty much guess that this particular woman would be quite intimidating to a normal person. Alice wasn't blind nor ignorant in her surrounding, she was the opposite of it.

The moment Claire Redfield laid her eyes on her, she knew that she managed to catch the red-head's attention. Alice can see it in her eyes and how she deliver her movements, though still quite professional, there's some subtle movements then and there. Alice said that she was fascinated by this red-head, but she can't afford to actually _feel_ something for her. It's dangerous. _She_ was dangerous. And besides, she's barely human anymore. Only humans can subject themselves with feelings.

Alice sighs heavily and lit a cigarette. "What do you want to know? Rain and Jill provided you enough information already."

"Barely." Carlos said.

"Can it, old man." Alice snorted. "We've been hanging out for a couple of months. You know me."

"Fine, I know enough." Carlos shrugged. "Claire and K-Mart barely know you."

Alice rolled her eyes. "'Kay then, as you've already know, I work as a top security for this underground research facility. My marriage was a _sham_. Just part of our cover to protect the secrecy of the Hive. Moving on, when me and this guy named Matt emerged from the confinement of the facility, we were contained by the Umbrella Corp. During the outbreak in Raccoon City, I was being experimented on by Major Cain and Dr. Isaacs. I barely felt human after that. Jill, me and the others wanted to escape the city before the missile launch, Angie's father guided us _how_ in exchange of his daughter. I've fought _Project Nemesis_ , which is actually Matt. He was scratched by this fucking mutant during our escape and he started mutating. We've won the battle and even had Cain turned into a fucking zombie."

"Then the helicopter we've rode got a major turbulence by the sheer force of the missile that has been launched in Raccoon City. Took a shrapnel to save Angie's life. I was _dying_. Or I don't know. Maybe I actually died, I can't really remember. I mean, I don't remember anything aside from being a security officer from the Hive. Jill and the others left my body in Arklay Mountains in hopes that Umbrella can help me. It was risky, but they wanted me to live. And I did. But I turned into a monster even more." Alice chuckled humorlessly and everyone felt a pang of sympathy for the blonde woman. "I remembered being release in a water-filled aquarium. And I've fought everyone in the laboratory. They helped me out, don't know how you manage to pull that out though."

"And that's it. Most of the time, I can feel myself slipping out. I can hear someone talking to me, like giving me orders. I tried to fight it but it was fucking hard. I became dangerous so I had to run away. You forgive me now, don't you?" she slyly looked at her friends.

"Truce, you _beeyotch_. Can't believe you kept this to yourself!" Jill growled. Alice was surprise to see a tear slipped her eyes before she hastily wiped it away. Rain was looking away as well and a frown was settled on her face.

Claire took the courage to hold the blonde's hand and she firmly said. "I know that we've only met Alice but friends don't leave each other behind. You're not alone anymore. The others and I will try our best to help you. We owe you already."

Alice kept reticent but her hold tightened on the red-head's soft hand. Claire was watching her from the corner of her eye so she held her firm gaze up ahead and push herself not to drown at the comfort of the younger woman has been providing her.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Such short Clairice moment. But I needed to start slow and developed their "affection" for each other. I'd probably be busy for the next few days because of my feasibility research and stuff but if I get enough reviews I might update before Monday. Send me some love guys. Mwaah. Next chapter would be filled with Claire and Alice cutesy moments, blech. lol

Thank you to those who keeps leaving me reviews, it gets me motivated to update. Cheers!

And to that girl who PM'ed me and asked for my name. It's Samirah but my friends calls me Sammy/Sam. Mwaah.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil franchise. If I did, Claire and Alice would end up together. Hihi

Ch. 4

"Project Alice," several of them jumped in surprise when the White Queen appeared in Alice's room. "A shallow magnitude 4.7 earthquake has just entered my reading system this morning five miles from Las Vegas, according to my geological survey. The temblor occurred at 7:20AM. Pacific time at a depth of 5.0 miles."

"So, what does that mean?" Rain asks, her eyes were narrowing at the AI.

"There is some kind of activity from Umbrella Corporation to which my intercoms can't reach yet. I'll get back to you once I managed to breach any computer in the area."

The White Queen disappeared in a blink of an eye. Rain wrinkled her nose in disgust before raising an eyebrow at Alice. "Tell me again why have you reprogrammed the Red Queen?"

"Listen, Rain, I know you find it hard to believe this yet but," Alice scratched her scalp. "People create a simple mathematical model of the human brain and then you feed it with bunch of information. This artificial neural network will then attempt to make sense of this information by learning from past mistakes and imitation. The result is this natural evolution that no human could ever manually program. An AI can operate at the speed of light as well as improve upon itself. In essence, it could teach itself how to learn new things and in doing so would eliminate the need for a human control."

Jill incredulously stared at her. "Dude, what the fuck. You talk like a fucking robot. Stop it, it's creeping me out."

Alice chuckled. "Bugger off, Jill. I'm just sayin'. And besides, the White Queen had helped this facility for a year now. If she turns homicidal, not that she can, I'll shut her down for good."

Rain smirks. "You better."

Alice stood. "You should all get some rest. It's been a long day."

"Where are you going?" K-Mart asks.

"I have to clean my guns and sharpened my Kukri blades."

Rain laughed. "You used Kukri blades to slice the Undead?"

"It's more efficient." Alice stuck out her tongue. She then looked at Angie with a small smile. "Angie."

They watch in silence as Alice left her room. Angie's shoulder's sagged and her eyes watered causing them to panic. Claire knelt in front of her and tucked a blonde hair on her ear.

"What is it, Angie?"

"Alice." She whispered solemnly. "She's not really going to sharpen her blades and clean her guns. She's going to sleep outside."

"Outside? Like, somewhere in this facility?"

Angie shook her head. "No. Outside, like out there in the open."

Claire gasped. "Why would she do that?"

"One of Alice's inhuman powers in telekinesis. There is one time where she was having a nightmare about what happened to Rain during the whole stakeout, her friend Matt, Raccoon City. All her emotions are being powered up it just suddenly blew off." Angie wiped her tears. "Hinges flew everywhere, the whole facility was shaking violently. If it weren't for the computer hackers and the White Queen, Umbrella would have us detected because of the psionic activity Alice had produced."

"My god," Jill breathed. "Claire, I know that this is asking for a lot but you're good with people and, well, words. Can you…"

Claire nodded, not needing further words from Jill. She wiped Angie's tears and said, "I'll talk to Alice, okay?"

"Thank you, Claire."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alice, wait!"

Claire ran when Alice rode the mini-train. She grabbed for the bars and swiftly entered the moving train. She spotted the blonde woman kneeling on the main frame of the train cleaning her guns. Alice raised her brows in surprise.

"Hey, what you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Claire shrugged, sitting next to her. "I'm not really tired. You? Thought you're going to…"

Alice set down her gun and faced the red-head. "Did Angie put you up to this? It's kinda scary how fast she's becoming a manipulative. I can stop the train and get you back to the facility."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Claire suddenly blurted out without much thinking.

Alice blink in shock. "W-What? Claire, I'm flattered but…"

"No!" the red-head blushed and waved her hand at Alice. "N-Not like that, dumbass! Like, sleep, _sleep_! Not the _other_ sleep, you know what I mean?"

Alice chuckled and leaned on Claire's ear, whispering sensuously. "I think I'd like the _other_ sleep. Whaddya say, hmm?"

Claire's face exploded in red hue causing Alice to laugh at her. The blonde haired tuck Claire's red hair behind her ear and said, "I'm just playing with you, Claire. You're so easy to play with."

"Well," Claire huffs. "No one ever flirted with me before."

Alice frowned at her. "You're shitting me right? You're beautiful, Claire. Tons of guys and girls would have flirted with you even before the Outbreak."

It would seem that the whole night, Claire's face would remain the color of her hair because of Alice's callous words and mild flirting. She suddenly wondered if she did the right thing following the blonde woman outside the facility. But seeing Alice's bright smile made Claire doubt that decision. It was worth seeing this woman beside her smile like that.

The duo arrived at the secret entrance and Alice picked up her Kukri blades tucking it in the strap behind her back. Claire took a shotgun and hauled it with her. Alice entered the password and both went out of the facility.

"This mansion is freaking huge." Claire murmured. "Living as a princess before the outbreak huh?"

Alice snorted. "Hardly. I'm always on a roll during workdays. My only day off is during Sunday and I always spend that day with Spence. My ex-husband."

Claire bit her lip hearing that title. Even if her wedding was a sham, did Alice actually felt something for that guy? She must have right? Claire was tuning out that she didn't notice that Alice had stopped in her tracks causing her to bump at Alice's back. Claire blushed and rubbed her temple. Alice smells damn good.

"Are you okay, Claire?" Alice asks softly.

"Mm. Sorry, I was a bit preoccupied."

"Sit here and I'll get you some water…or do you prefer juice?"

"Do you have alcohol?"

Alice blinks before chuckling. "Seriously?"

"Dude, ever since the Apocalypse I haven't had a drop of alcohol in my system. I need it bad."

Alice continued chuckling. "Whatever the lady wants. Let's see…aha! Got one." She grinned and showed the red-head a bottle of Jack Daniels. Alice opened the cap and filled Claire's wine glass. She watched as the red-head gulped it in one go before demanding another fill.

"Chill down, baby, you can have this whole whiskey all to yourself." Claire who had been drinking suddenly choke when she heard the endearment came out of Alice's lips. "O-Oh god, are you alright?"

Claire waved her hand. "Fine!" she looked away and inwardly scolded herself. What the fuck is wrong with me, Claire thought. I'm acting like a high school love struck fool. Snap out of it, man! You're supposed to be Claire Redfield, intimidating, fierce and leader of a group of survivors. Stop being flustered whenever that blonde chick give out compliments or unexpectedly calling you such endearment.

"Uh, Claire? You're tuning out on me again." Alice says. "Maybe you've had enough? I think you should rest."

"No!" Claire quickly replied. "I'm sorry, Alice. I'm just thinking a lot."

"That's okay. I'm just worried that maybe you're a bit tired. It has been a long day you know. You ought to have some rest."

"Thank you." She whispered before sipping her drink. "You should too."

"I don't always sleep." Answered Alice. "My body's always high like I smoke weed or something." She laughs shortly. "I sleep whenever I feel like it. I told you, I'm not normal anymore."

"You look normal to me. And you're pretty cool, Alice. Some sort of a hero."

Alice snorted. "Doubt it. But thanks. Claire?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to sleep in my bed?"

Alice was surprise when the woman's face turned red like her hair. She blinks questioningly. Why is she blushing? She wondered. Her eyes then widened as she recalled her question. "Oh god, Claire. That's not what I was asking! What I meant is…is I have a bed here in the mansion and maybe after you drink you can sleep there. Claire…?"

The said woman was fanning her face and sweating profusely. "I think I'm done here. And yes please, to the bed."

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Alice looked down and clench her fist. "I'm not really good at socializing. I let Ange to that thing. Follow me, I'll show you to your bed."

Claire felt bad when Alice didn't bother looking up and she was walking rather stiffly. She followed her slowly and walked in the huge room with a queen-size bed. Despite her hatred for Umbrella, she can't help but be in awe at how accommodating they can be. Alice worked on the AC and turned back to her.

"Um, well, goodnight."

Claire caught her hand and pulled her back. "I'm sorry, Alice. You didn't made me uncomfortable. I was caught off-guard. I… _fuck it_ , I thought you were asking me to sleep with you."

Alice gawked at her. "W-What? No. Claire, I wouldn't do that to you. You're my friend. I would never ask you to sleep with me." She sincerely replied.

Claire felt hurt and offended. This woman surely know how to give a good rejection. So, she doesn't want to sleep with me? And only sees me as a friend? Well, shit. But this woman had been alone for so long she must have at least knew that she rejected me offhandedly right? Is she even interested in the first place? Claire shook her head inwardly. She must have been more drunk that she thought. She took a deep breath and said,

"Thank you, Alice, for the drink and well for everything as well." Without much preamble, Claire threw herself at Alice and gave the woman a firm hug. She felt the blonde tense for a second before returning the hug.

"Again, you are very much welcome, Claire Redfield." Came her reply. Claire decided that she can drown herself at Alice's husky voice and she would die a happy person. Alice let go of the hug and patted Claire's head. "Sleep, Red. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Alice."

The door to her room closed and she cursed underneath her breath. She was supposed to be a company for the blonde if she ever had a nightmare. But then again, Alice said she won't be sleeping today. Claire didn't thought of it much since the alcohol is swarming her brain and she desperately need some sleep. She jumped on the bed and was delighted that it smelled like Alice. She hugged the pillow and nestled on it before drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice looked back at the mansion and smiled. She felt at ease knowing that her friends are safe within the confinements of the establishment. The White Queen just gave her the set of coordinates where she will find the facility in Nevada. Code Red would be going with her if she happens to cross paths with them. If not, then she'll have to go alone.

Alice didn't really want to risk taking the others with her. Going there without inhuman powers would be suicide. At least for her, it's not. She can't really die. Unless she finds that serum then she would go back to being a normal person. Though Alice were having second thoughts about that decision whether to take the serum or not. She'll have to make a decision sooner or later. She revved up her bike and scooted away from Raccoon City just as the sun sets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alice?" Claire yawned as she descended the stairs, calling out for the blonde woman. "Alice?" Where the hell is she?

"Project Alice left Raccoon City earlier."

Claire squealed in surprise when the avatar of the White Queen appeared behind her. She snap around and raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but I thought I heard you say that Alice left the city?"

"Correct." The AI said. "Just before the sun sets, Alice took off and went to Nevada to locate the hidden facility."

"And you didn't stop her?" she asks incredulously.

"I can't really defy Project Alice. She created me. I am inclined to give whatever she asks from me."

"Fuck." Claire gritted her teeth. How dare that woman leave her? Leave them? "Where is she headed? I'll get the others. I'm sure they would want to help Alice as well."

"Ride back to the facility and I shall inform you of the location. If you hurry, you might catch up with her since she would wait for Code Red."

Claire nodded and immediately run back to the entrance and rode the mini-train. The door automatically opened and she rushed down the corridors just as Rain and Jill went out of their respective room. They raise an eyebrow at her. She panted heavily and grasped Jill's shoulder.

"A…Alice! She left!" she whimpered.

"Say what?" Rain growled.

"Just this morning, she left. The White Queen told me. Alice took off to find the facility in Nevada."

"Shit!" Jill swore and went back to her room and quickly suited up. Claire and Rain both followed her action.

K-Mart groaned when the light hit her eyes. She blink warily and eyed Claire who's putting up her usual attire and strapping a holster in her waist. She sit up and asks.

"Claire, what's happening?"

"Alice left, K." she curtly answered before facing the young blonde. "Listen to me, stay here with the others, okay? We'll just assist Alice and bring her back here."

K-Mart nodded but still wary. "Who's going with you?"

"Jill and Rain. Maybe Carlos as well, but we need a few adults in this place." Claire looked towards her two friends and saw that they're already geared up as well. "Stay with Ange, alright?"

K-Mart nodded. "Stay safe, Claire. And bring Alice back."

"I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, what?" Carlos raised both his hand. "Just the three of you? Look I know that you three are vicious and skilled enough, but may I remind you that that place is possibly swarming with Undead and the facility is tightly secured."

LJ nodded. "I fuckin' agree with the old man, 'ere. You bitches can't take that shit down even with Alice's help. You need to bring more."

"Would you volunteer yourself, LJ?" Claire smoothly asks.

The black man fidgeted before nodding. "Alice had done so much for us. If I can return the favor by joining her. Why the hell not?"

Rain tutted. "The bitch doesn't need any help. But I'll be damned if I let her have all the fun. And besides, Carlos, this Code Red shit is going with Alice. Stay here and guard the other survivors."

"When did women started to rule the world?" Carlos groaned. The three smirk at him which made him groaned louder and looked away. "Fine. No one can win an argument with you three anyway."

"Are you all ready to go?" The AI asks. "The watch in your wrist Ms. Redfield will guide you to where Project Alice's location is. After finding her, the coordinates of the facility will show up to the screen."

"You must hurry. If my calculation is correct, two hours from now, Alice and Code Red would meet up and head for the facility. You must find Project Alice."

"Why are you so keen in finding her? You gave the coordinates to her and let her leave us." Rain spat.

"I have no choice."

"Bullshit! Everyone has a choice."

"I don't. I'm just a computer program ready to serve Alice's needs."

Rain rolled her eyes. "Can't fucking believe I'm wasting my time talking to a computer program. The last time I've done this, I almost died. Your sister was a homicidal bitch."

"My sister computer was merely following the most logical path for the preservation of human life."

"Kill a few. Save a lot." Jill dryly said.

"Correct. But not like me. I believe that Alice is the answer to all your problems."

"What do you mean?"

"Alice bonded with the T-virus. Her blood must be the answer to everything." The AI paused for a second and continued, "If you manage to breach the facility, please reprogrammed me to their computer so I can guide you how to synthesize a cure. That is if my deduction is correct. Now, we are wasting time and you shall make haste. Take the fastest bike and find Project Alice."

"Right then," Jill cracked her fingers and grinned dubiously. "Let's find that woman and give her a good smack on the face."

"I'll give her a roundhouse kick." Rain supplied, smirking darkly.

Claire snorted. "Just that? I say we beat her good." _And kissed her senseless_. Dirty thoughts, Claire said to herself and shook her head.

LJ laughed nervously. "You bitches are frightening. Thank god we're friends."

"Good luck, ladies." Carlos saluted and watched as the three put on their helmets before driving away from the mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Oh my god. I'm so sorry I took so long to update. In my defense, I had tons of essays to finish. But now that I'm free again, I'll update every two days or three. I'm sorry if it was a short chap. Next chapter would be longer, I promise.

Oh, and thank you to everyone who left some reviews. I'm really motivated when you do that. Mwaah. Leave some again, okay? Bye.

P.S. Dude, why do keep on asking for my name? Stop PM-ing me :(


End file.
